


Day 7: Keith's Caretaker

by JudeMathis



Series: Voltron Whump Week 2017 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cadet Kogane, Concussions, Day 7, Galaxy Garrison, Head Injury, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Pain, Sparring, sparring accident, voltronwhumpweek, voltronwhumpweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: Day 7 (19th): Internal Damage and/or Head InjurySheith - Galaxy Garrison, aftermath of training with another cadet Keith gets a concussion and Shiro being his emergency contact has to watch over him.





	Day 7: Keith's Caretaker

**Keith’s pov**

My class was brought to the gym where we apparently were going to work on close combat today, the instructor wanted to test our skills and see what we could do to improve ourselves. This was one of my favorite classes though since I enjoyed testing my combat skills and doing what I could to improve them especially since I wanted to get better for future sparrings against Shiro. I haven’t had the chance to beat him yet since he always was able to avoid my hits or defeat me easily. It got a bit annoying, but Shiro had the experience that I was lacking in which had been pointed out many times by my instructors and himself. He was reassuring about my skills though and time was needed for me to gain the knowledge about combat like Shiro has since I apparently rely more on instincts then actually skills. I gave a small breath listening to the instructor waiting for us to partner up with whoever was going to be our opponent for the next hour maybe longer depending on how long we were allowed to spar against each other. The instructions soon ended before we were teamed up to start the training session under the watchful eye of our instructor who probably would give out commands or what we can do to improve like usual. I just hope that I won’t get annoyed like I did last time because I got a lecture by my teacher and Shiro because of my behavior that appeared during the last time I sparred against another cadet. 

**Shiro’s pov**

I was sitting at my desk working on some paperwork that needed my attention. I never liked sitting behind a desk like this for too long, but I knew that Iverson would track me down if I didn’t get my work done. I let out a small breath leaning back in my chair for a moment to give my hand a break from writing on the stack that was sitting in front of me. I was about to start working on them once more when my phone rang seeing that it was the instructor of the combat class which Keith was in. I gave a breath hoping that it wasn’t going to deal with anything of Keith’s reckless behavior again though, I had just talked to him last week about it. He was getting better though, there were just days when that anger came with a vengeance depending on his mood. Picking up the call, I placed the phone against my ear

“Hello?”

The familiar voice of the commanding officer came over the phone that sounded concerned which had me worried

“Hello Shiro, I need you to come down to the gym. Keith’s hurt.”

Those words definitely were a cause for concern as I moved to get up from the desk to head over. Hopefully, the injury wasn’t anything serious as Keith was probably going to be complaining about it the entire time on the way to the infirmary

“I’ll be right there.”

**———————-**

I got to the gym as fast as I could seeing that the instructor and medical staff on hand were standing by Keith who was on the floor. Moving over to them, I looked down at Keith in concern

“What happened?”

Keith looked dazed while being examined by the doctor automatically making me think that he had a concussion because of the symptoms that he was showing. He probably was going to need a few days of bedrest until he recovered from this injury, it was going to be hard to keep him in bed knowing how stubborn Keith can actually be sometimes. I talked to the instructor to figure out what had happened since it obviously happened during the sparring lesson today

“Keith was sparring against Cadet Lawson when the accident occurred, I didn’t see what exactly happened, but from what Lawson said, Keith took a misstep while taking a hit before hitting his head on the floor. I’m calling it an accident, Lawson was truthful with his words while a nearby sparring team saw what happened. They’ve all been interviewed.”

I let out a small breath, but nodded knowing that everything had already been taken care of before I arrived. The important was that Keith was going to be okay even though he would have to be watched over throughout the night because of his concussion. The doctor was trying to get him to respond, but his responses were a bit slow which was concerning and one the signs that he obviously had a concussion. It was going to be a long night since Keith would have to be watched over throughout the night to make sure that his concussion wasn’t going to get worse. Guess I’ll be working in the infirmary for the rest of the night while waiting for Keith to become more aware of his surroundings knowing what a concussion can do to someone depending on how hard of a hit that they take.

**Keith’s pov**

“Hey buddy.... No ..ou can’t.... Just rest.. Will be out... here soon.”

Everything was a blur around me as the low voice and lights were causing a lot of sharp throbbing pain that I felt in my head. It hurt pretty badly while the voice was reassuring at the same time, it was familiar to me, but I was too tired to figure out who was actually there. Their presence felt familiar and calming though which was enough to make it feel like whatever was happening to me was okay. I would be okay. I let my exhaustion take me away once more after the voice told me that it was okay to rest, maybe I’ll feel a lot better after I get some more sleep.

**\-------------**

“Keith?” 

Eyes flickered open at the sound of the voice, Shiro’s voice that sounded like it was right next to me. I felt exhausted and my head felt heavy for some reason, it was a bit hard for me to focus on things as a hand rested against my forehead gently blocking the light that was glaring over my head. A breath of relief escaped my lips though once the lights were turned off before glancing over at the one who was sitting next to me. Shiro was there with a concerned, exhausted look on his face which told me that he hadn’t gotten any sleep, I think. A small reassuring smile graced his lips though while I could feel a nauseating feeling starting to build up like I was going to be sick to my stomach. Shiro must of noticed the look on the face because the next thing I knew was that he had helped me sit up with a pail in front of my face. I started to empty what leftover contents were in my stomach unable to ignore the nauseated feeling anymore while a hand resting against my back and held my hair away from my face. Words of comfort were whispered into my ear while the hand moved against my back trying to reassure me from what was happening at the moment. I didn’t know how long I spent with my head over that pail though, but it probably was about a few minutes.

Shiro helped me lean back against the pillows taking the pail away before he brushed my hair out of my face while holding a glass of water to my lips so I could drink. I took a few small sips before pulling away, not wanting anymore to drink. I gave a small breath watching the glass being placed back down on the table next to the bed that I was stuck in, glancing up at Shiro I spoke drowsily

“What happened?” 

Leaning back in the chair, Shiro did grasp my hand while there still was a concerned, but relieved look on his face about whatever happened to me. It was all a blur though, making it difficult to recall what actually caused me to be in the infirmary because of the familiar smell that was in the air. It was a smell that I wasn’t very fond of, but something that I had just to deal with until I was able to get out of here

“Sparring accident, from what was told, you tripped and took a hit from Cadet Lawson at the same time which caused you fall. You hit your head on the floor pretty hard and got a concussion, you were pretty out of it since yesterday. Dr. Moore wants you to rest for a few more days until you’re better and no buts either.”

A look of annoyance appeared across my face at the thought of having to be stuck in bed for the next few days knowing that Shiro would make sure that I would rest. He was my emergency contact and one who always watched over me when accidents like this happened, I knew that arguing wasn’t going to help though since Shiro would find a way to get me to rest. Letting a small breath, I rested my arms against my chest pouting still

“Fine...”

I was going to hate being stuck in the bed, but at least I had books and technology to entertain me until I was better. Let’s just hope that Shiro doesn’t try to cook again. 


End file.
